Harvest Moon: The Adventure of Sasuke
by Lune Percolate
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 4. Kehidupan Sasuke sebagai petani di Konoha Town. Bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang. Gimana ya nasib Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Fic baru telah lahir!

Berhubung Stellar lagi suka maen Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town makanya lahirlah fic ini. Selamat membaca.

"Eh tahu tidak, katanya bakal ada pemuda yang mau merawat kebun milik Danzo lo."

"Yang benar? Bukannya kebun itu sudah lama tidak terawat."

"Iya, betul. Mana mungkin pemuda itu mau merawat kebun itu, apalagi melihat sikap anak muda sekarang yang sukanya malas-malasan."

"Tapi sepertinya anak muda itu termasuk anak yang baik kok dan juga tampan."

"Hm. Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjunginya besok?"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume**

**Harvest Moon: The Adventure of Sasuke © Stellar Alerion**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dan typo**

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh si pemilik rumah yang berukuran 5 meter X 5 meter, justru membuat si pemilik rumah semakin merapatkan slimut tuanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu diketuk sekali lagi, si pemilik rumah rupanya sudah sadar lalu segera bangun dan membukakan pintunya. Terlihat oleh si pemilik rumah seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 30-an dengan model rambut bob, lalu dengan pakaian yang super ketat berwarna hijau tua dari leher sampai ujung kaki. Pria itu lalu tersenyum kepada pemilik rumah yang memperlihatkan gigi putih kinclongnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapa pria dengan pakaian yang super ketat berwarna hijau tua itu ke pemilik rumah yang memiliki kulit putih, wajah tampan, mata hitam kelam, rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang bermodel pantat ayam namun berantakan.

"Hn. Pagi. Kamu siapa?" tanya pemilik rumah yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Gai. Aku Mayor di sini," jawab pria yang bernama Gai.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan peta desa ini kepadamu. Lalu ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Gai.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," jawab Gai tapi semangatnya tadi langsung hilang.

""Huh, mengganggu acaraku saja," kata Sasuke setelah Gai pergi. Setelah itu Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Sayang, Tuhan tidak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan acaranya.

"Guk! Guk!" gonggongan seekor anjing yang terpaksa membuatnya membalik badannya lagi.

"Oh, ada anjing kecil yang lucu," kata Saskue sambil berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh anjing kecil yang berbulu hitam itu.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Itachi," kata Sasuke sambil menggendong anjing kecil itu.

"Guk!" respon anjing kecil itu sambil menjilat wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf menggangu," kata seseorang yang memakai bandana hitam dan memilki rambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke setelah meletakan Itachi dan berdiri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Izumo. Aku yang akan mengambil semua hasil panenmu," kata Izumo.

"Lalu kapan kapan kamu akan mengambilnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setiap jam 5 sore jadi kamu harus menyiapkan sebelum jam 5 sore. Kamu tinggal memasukkan semua hasil panen hari ini ke dalam tempat ini," kata Izumo sambil menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Tempat ini namanya bin, di kandang ayam dan kandang sapi juga ada tempat seperti ini. Selain hasil panenmu aku juga menerima hasil gunung, " kata Izumo.

"Hasil gunung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, apapun yang kamu temukan di gunung seperti rebung, jamur, rumput, dan masih banyak lagi," jelas Izumo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," kata Izumo lalu pergi.

"Hah. Lebik baik aku mandi dulu," kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mencari kamar mandi di dalam rumah tersebut. Tapi dia tidak menemukan ruangan apapun selain ruangan yang berisi meja makan, tempat tidur, peti untuk menyimpan alat-alatnya, televisi, rak buku, cantelan baju, meja serbaguna, kalender, dan sebuah peralatan tulis termasuk buku.

"LALU AKU HARUS MANDI DIMANA? " teriaknya frustasi.

"Masa di kali. Seorang Sasuke yang tampan ini harus mandi di kali. TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MAU MANDI DI KALI" katanya sambil mencengkram rambutnya.

PLUK !

Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh -entah darimana- ke bawah kaki Sasuke tepat saat Sasuke melihat ke bawah.

"Peta. Ah, iya tadi kan si Mayor norak itu memberikan peta kepadaku, siapa tahu ada sumber air panas," kata Sasuke lalu membuka peta tersebut dan mencari permandian umum.

"Rupanya desa ini kecil juga ya. Ah, ada sumber air panas lebih baik aku cepat ke sana," kata Sasuke lalu berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

Mother's Hill  07.00 AM

"Tempatnya terbuka ya, aku suka," kata Sasuke begitu melihat sumber air panas itu. lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam sumber air panas itu tak lupa ia melepas semua bajunya di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Hangatnya," kata Sasuke begitu masuk ke dalam kolam air panas itu. Baru sebentar ia menikmati hangatnya air panas dan pemandangan yang indah, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

'Oh, _shit_,' pikir Sasuke.

"Pagi Hinata," kata seorang gadis yang suaranya agak tomboy.

"Pagi Temari," jawab seorang gadis yang suaranya lebih lembut dan Sasuke yakin nama gadis itu adalah Hinata.

'Mati aku yang datang perempuan. Semoga mereka tidak melihatku,' pikir Sasuke lagi.

"Kamu sudah dengar katanya ada pria yang mau bekerja di kebun milik kakek Danzo," kata Temari.

"Iya, aku sudah dengar hal itu. Kata tante Shizune orangnya tampan," kata Hinata. Begitu mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung cengar-cengir sendiri dan berkata dalam hati 'Aku memang tampan.'

"Tapi kalau menurutku lebih tampan Naruto," kata Hinata lagi.

"Gaara juga lumayan," tambah Temari.

'Enak saja! Aku lebih tampan daripada mereka,' pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi sayang, Naruto cuma datang pada saat musim panas, sementara Gaara orangnya terlalu tertutup," kata Hinata agak kecewa.

"Kakakmu juga lumayan," kata Temari.

"Maksudmu Neji?" kata Hinata agak terkejut.

Hinata dan Temari terus saja membicarakan masalah pria single yang ada di desa ini. Sementara Sasuke mendengarkan mereka dengan kepala yang panas karena terlalu lama berendam di air panas.

Uchiha Farm 10.40 AM

"Gila tu cewek, ngomong terus selama 3 jam. Bibir mereka gak capek ya ?" gerutu Sasuke begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Hm, rumput yang berwarna biru ini apa rumput yang dimaksud oleh Izumo ya? Leih baik aku masukin ke dalam bin aja deh," kata Sasuke sambil memasukan rumput biru ke dalam bin.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya berkeliling. Pertama ke Blacksmith dulu lalu ke Hyuuga's Farm lalu ke Oro-chan Farm. Oro-chan Farm, nama yang aneh," kata Sasuke lalu ia segera keluar dari kebunnya dan menuju ke Blacksmith.

Blacksmith Shop 10.50 AM

"Selamat siang," sapa Sasuke ramah.

"Selamat datang. Oh, aku baru melihatmu. Kamu pasti Sasuke dari Uchiha Farm itu ya," kata seorang kakek tua yang jenggotnya sudah berwarna putih.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sarutobi dan ini cucuku Gaara. Gaara ayo beri salam!" perintah Sarutobi.

"Hn. Salam kenal," jawab Gaara.

'Jadi dia yang namanya Gaara, masih tampanan aku' pikir Sasuke.

"Maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu," kata Sarutobi.

"Lalu ada apa Sasuke datang ke sini?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang toko ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu. Kami menjual peralatan pertanian, kami juga bisa meng-upgrade peralatan kamu selain itu kamu juga bisa membuatkan perhiasan tapi untuk bahannya kamu harus menyediakannya kami hanya membuatnya," kata Sarutobi.

"Oh begitu. Lalu buka setiap hari apa ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami buka setiap hari jam 10.00AM – 04.00PM. Kami tutup hari Kamis," Kata Sarutobi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi," kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari toko tersebut. Begitu keluar ia langsung menuju ke Hyuuga Farm tapi sewaktu ia ada di depan peternakan ayam tersebut…

"Tunggu! jangan lari," teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo dan memiliki mata yang berwarna lavender yang sedang mengejar seekor ayam. Berhubung Sasuke adalah pria sejati yang selelu menolong wanita lemah yang sedang kesulitan maka ia segara menangkap ayam tersebut.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu lalu mengambil ayamnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Hinata. Kamu Sasuke dari Uchiha Farm sebelah kan?" tanya Hinata, Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi," kata Hinata sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama dengan ayamnya.

"Jadi dia yang namanya Hinata manis juga ya," kata Sasuke lalu segera berjaan kearah yang sama dengan Hinata.

Hyuuga Farm 11.10 AM

"Salamat datang!" sapa seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata hanya saja suaranya seperti suara laki-laki.

"Oh, kamu Sasuke dari Uchiha Farm kan? Aku Hiashi," kata Hiashi.

'Ternyata laki-laki,' pikir Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke!" kata Hinata terkejut.

"Hi," jawab Hinata.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Hiashi.

"Iya, tadi Sasuke membantuku menangkap Tobi," jelas Hinata.

"Tobi? Ayam kita yang suka keluyuran itu?" kata Hiashi.

"Yup, betul sekali," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu sedang apa ka…." Belum selesai Hinata bicara, ada seseorang yang datang.

"Ayah aku pulang," kata seorang wanita yang lagi-lagi memiliki suara seperti laki-laki.

"Selamat datang Neji," jawab Hiashi.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati, 'Sabar Sasuke. Sabar, ini demi menarik perhatian para penduduk. Sabar.'

"Oh, aku tahu dia Sasuke dar Uchiha Farm itu kan?" kata Neji.

"Yup, betul sekali. Sasuke ini kakakku namanya Neji," kata Hinata.

"Salam kenal," kata Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan malah berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang ada di pojok rumah dan di depannya ada sebuah perapian.

"Di sini kamu bisa menjual dan membeli ayam, juga bisa membeli makanan ayam juga obat untuk hewan. Kamu buka setiap hari Senin sampai Sabtu jam 11.00AM – 04.00PM," kata Neji.

"Oh, begitu kalau begitu saya pamit dulu," kata Sasuke tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki, Neji memanggilnya lagi.

"Kalau mau tahu jadwal toko yang buka lihat di papan petunjuk yang ada di tiap toko letaknya ada di depan toko," kata Neji.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke lalu pergi.

'Gila, satu keluarga mirip semua. Bakalan susah ngebedainnya,' pikir Sasuke setelah keluar dari pintu kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sekarang ke tempat Oro-chan Farm," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat Oro-chan Farm.

Oro-chan Farm 11.30 AM

"Hari ini kami libur," kata seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku.

"Oh, ternyata Sasu-chan dari kebun Uchiha Farm ya. Mari masuk," kata pria tua itu.

"Kakek di luar ada siapa?" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Oh, kak Sasuke. Namaku Moegi lalu dia adalah kakek Orochimaru," kata Moegi, gadis kecil yang imut sambil menyalami tangan Sasuke.

"Salam kenal," jawab Sasuke.

"Kami membeli dan menjual domba dan sapi, kami juga menjual makanannya tak lupa menjual S.M Potion dan C.M Potion yang berguna untuk membuat domba dan sapi hamil. Juga ada obat untuk binatang," kata Orochimaru.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," kata Sasuke lalu segera keluar dari Oro-chan Farm.

"Khu… khu… khu…. Ternyata dia pemalu sekali," kata Orochimaru begituSasuke keluar.

'Gile, tu kakek suaranya kayak setan,'pikir Sasuke yang sedang bersender pada pintu depan rumah Orochimaru. 'Sekarang kemana ya?'

Rose Square 11.50AM

"Aduh, lapar…." kata Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ah, di sana pantai. Saiap tahu di pantai ada yang berjualan makanan," kata Sasuke lau berjalan kea rah pantai yang letaknya ada di sebelah kanan Rose Square.

Beach 00.00 PM

"Di situ ada toko. Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa makan," kata Sasuke lalu segera berlari ke arah toko tersebut. Tapi begitu ia ada di depan toko itu, ternyata tertulis di papan depan toko iu adalah :

_Kyuubi's Café_

_Buka setiap Summer_

_Pukul 11.00AM-01.00PM dan 05.00PM-07.00PM_

'_Shit! I hate this town!_' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang jengkel terus melangkah entah kemana dan ia menemukan 4 buah rumput yang berbentuk sama seperti yang ia temukan tadi pagi tapi dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Kira-kira ini bisa dimakan gak ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Labih baik aku ke rumah sakit dan menanyakan apakah aku bisa memakan ni rumput," kata Sasuke lalu segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Sasuke lalu kembali ke Rose Square lalu belok ke kanan dan berjalan terus, setelah sampai dipertigaan.

"Terus atau belok kiri ya?" kata Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan mencari jalan.

"Cih! Seharusnya tadi aku bawa peta. Belok kirai saja deh," kata Sasuke lalu berbelok kiri dan ia berjalan terus sampai ia menemukan sebuah bangunan besar dan ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana.

Inn 00.50 PM

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang gadis berkuncir 4 riang.

"Oh, kamu Sasuke dari Uchiha Farm, kan?" tanya gadis itu, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku Kankuro pemilik dari penginapan ini. Dan ini Temari, anakku," kata pria yang memilki tato di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama, Sasuke?" tawar Kankuro.

'Yes! Makan gratis,' kata inner Sasuke.

"Kedengarannya menarik," kata Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga, Kankuro, Temari dan Sasuke makan siang bersama-sama dengan canda dan tawa. Makan siang kali itu adalah makan siang terindah untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Saya pamit dulu," kata Sauke begitu acara makan siang gratisnya berakhir.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Temari.

Begitu keluar dar penginapan, Sasuke segera berjalan lurus hingga ia sampai pada perkebunan anggur. Dan ia melihat seorang bapak berambut orange dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dimana letak rumah sakit untuk menanyakan apakah rumput yang ia petik itu beracun apa tidak.

"Permisi," kata Sasuke yang sudah memasuki kebun anggur tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya bapak itu.

"Saya mau bertanya dimana letak rumah sakit," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, kamu terus saja lalu ada pertigaan belok kiri. Ikuti jalan itu maka kamu akan melihat rumah sakit diantara pertokoan," kata bapak itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sasuke, oh ya namaku Pein. Aku dan istriku menjual Wine dan jus anggur," kata bapak itu dengan setengah berteriak karena Sasuke sudah agak jauh.

Uchiha Farm 08.10 PM

"Hah, hari ini melelahkan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau di desa kecil seperti ini ada kurcaci, sepertinya masih banyak lagi keanehan yang lainnya di desa ini. Tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik aku tidur dulu," kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri dimana ialah yang berkuasa. Dan sepertinya ia melupakan tujuannya bertanya tentang rumah sakit, ia justru menghabiskan sisa harinya di pondok tempat kurcaci itu tinggal hanya karena ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka.

* * *

tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 nih…

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

To : Baka otouto

From : Anikimu yang keren

Otouto, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa kamu makan teratur? Apa kamu bisa bersikap ramah?

Maafkan aniki, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar sifat irit bicaramu, sikap borosmu, sok kuasa, dan pemalasmu hilang. Aniki juga memberikan sedikit uang untukmu, aniki harap uang ini bisa berguna untukmu. Kapan-kapan aniki akan mengunjungimu di Konoha Town.

With love,

Itachi

Ps: jangan lupa membawa calon ipar untuk anikimu dan jangan suka mempermainkan cewek.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume**

**Harvest Moon: The Adventure of Sasuke © Stellar Alerion**

**Pairing : Straight, shou-ai**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dan typo**

* * *

"Hoam…. Pagi yang cerah," kata Sasuke yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mandinya nanti saja deh, agak siangan sedikit. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan di gunung dulu," kata Sasuke lalu segera bangkit dan keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi, begitu ia membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang sudah menantinya di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan namaku Shino," kata seseorang berambut hitam dan menggunakan kacamata.

"Aku adalah pedagang dari kota yang menjual bibit-bibit yang tidak dijual oleh supermarket. Tokoku ada di dalam rumah Izumo yang letaknya di pinggir pantai di sebelah Kyuubi's Café," kata Shino lalu pergi dari ladang milik Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalau mau menanam tanaman harus membeli bibitnya di supermarket ya. Kupikir di sini tidak ada supermarket, nanti siang ke sana, ah…." kata Sasuke lalu memeriksa kotak suratnya.

"Hm, ada surat dari supermarket lalu ada paket dari aniki. Kira-kira isinya apa ya?" kata Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak kecil itu, tanpa menunggu lama ia segera membuka paket itu.

"Wow, uang!" kata Sasuke begitu melihat isi dari kotak itu.

"100 ribu ryo, lumayan. Eh, ada suratnya. Aku baca nanti saja, sekarang saatnya memberi makan Itachi lalu ke gunung," kata Sasuke lalu mengisi tempat makan Itachi dan segera pergi ke gunung.

Mother's Hill 07.10 AM

"Ternyata udara di desa lebih segar daripada di kota," kata Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya dan di depannya tepat sebuah kolam dengan gua terletak di tengah-tengah kolam tersebut.

"Hm, ada sesuatu di situ seperti bung dan sepertinya bisa dimakan. Aku ambil saja deh, siapa tahu bisa dijual," kata Sasuke lalu mengambil 3 buah benda yang berbentuk seperti bung.

"Hei, anak muda. Kamu baru ya di sini?" panggil seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Izumo dan memakai perban di hidungnya, ia juga membawa kapak ditangannya.

"Iya, aku…" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan bicaranya, ia sudah disela duluan oleh pria itu.

"Sasuke dari Uchiha Farm. Aku Kotetsu, aku adalah tukang kayu jadi kalau kamu ingin memperbesar kandang ayam, kandang sapi dan rumahmu silahkan bicara padaku. Aku tinggal di belakang rumahmu," kata Kotetsu lalu mencari sebuah pohon yang siap untuk ditebangnya

"Kalau aku ingin membangun kamar mandi gimana ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu harus memperbesar rumahmu dua kali," jawab Kotetsu.

"Dua kali?"

"Iya, yang pertama aku akan menambahkan ruang kosong untuk dapurmu saja. Lalu yang kedua aku akan menambah rumahmu denga ruang kosong yang berguna untukmu jika kamu sudah berkeluarga dan aku akan memberimu senuah perapian. Setelah itu aku baru bisa membuatkanmu kamar mandi," jawab Kotetsu sambil menebang pohon.

'Duh, ribet amat sih,' pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu butuh biaya berapa ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang pertama kamu membutuhkan kayu sebanyak 200 buah dan uang sebesar 3ribu ryo. Kalau yang kedua membutuhkan kayu sebanyak 700 buah dan uang sebesar 10ribu ryo," jawab Kotetsu.

'Hm begitu ya. Dengan uangku mungkin cukup, tapi aku harus mencari kayu sebanyak 900 buah dulu. Lebih baik aku bekerja saja dulu,' pikir Sasuke lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun, lagi-lagi Sasuke kesasar hingga masuk ke hutan. Tapi, untungnya dia menemukan sebuah rumah yang terkunci.

'Mungkin rumah dari Kotetsu,' pikir Sasuke lalu menjelajah sekitar rumah itu dan menemukan 2 buah rumput berwarna biru dan 2 tangkai bunga. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kedua rumput iru itu dan 1 tangkai bunga, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ke tempat sumber air panas.

Hot Spring 09.50

"Ah, ada Hinata kuberikan saja bunga ini padanya," kata Sasuke lalu segera berlari kearah Hinata. Tapi, rupanya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa tidak mengijinkan itu terjadi maka Ia meletakan batu tepat 2 langkah di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak melihat itu dengan sukses ia terjatuh dan bunga yang ia pegang jatuh ke dalam sungai.

Tiba-tiba, waktu berhenti dan dari dalam sungai muncul seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan menggunakan kacamata.

"Aku adalah Harvest Goddess yang tinggal di sungai ini tapi panggil aku Karin, ya Sasuke," kata wanita itu.

'Ni peri centil banget sih. Tadi waktu pertama kali ngomong suaranya berwibawa tapi ujung-ujungnya suaranya jadi centil,' pikir Sasuke.

"Eng…. Karin san tahu namaku darimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku Karin san tapi panggil aku Karin chan, ok? Aku tahu namamu dari…. Ya karena aku tahu semuanya. Btw nih aku suka dengan apa yang kamu berikan padaku. _See ya_," kata Kari yang diakhiri dengan kedipan mata sebelah lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Loh, Sasuke sejak kapan kamu ada di sini ?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Barusan saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya," kata Hinata lalu pergi.

"Mandi dulu ah…" kata Sasuke lalu seger masuk ke dalam kolam air panas. Sewaktu ia sedang berendam, ia menemukan sebuah gua di balik air terjun.

"Setelah menaruh semua barangku ke dalam bin, aku akan ke sana," kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari kolam air panas.

Uchiha Farm 10.40 AM

"Rumput udah masuk, bung juga udah lalu…. Wow! Ada uang lumayan dapan 500 ryo," kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengambil kapak, palu dan cangkul. Setelah itu ia segera pergi ke gua yang baru ia temukan.

Spring Mine 11.00 AM

Di dalam Spring Mine, Sasuke menemukan baru-batu yang tersebar begitu saja dan ia memutuskan untuk memecahkan batu itu. Hanya saja setelah ia memecahkan salah satu batu yang ada di ruangan itu, ia menemukan sesuatui yang bentuknya bulat tidak beraturan, besar, dan berwarna coklat yang berada di dalam batui itu. Karena Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat benda itu bermaksud bertanya ke Sarutobi.

Blacksmith 11.30 AM

"Itu salah, Gaara!" kata Sarutobi yang marah.

"Kakek, cerewet banget! Memangnya gampang buat seperti ini!" bantah Gaara.

"Eng, permisi," kata Sasuke yang baru tiba.

"APA?" bentak Gaara tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Eh, itu…" kata Sasuke sedikit ketakutan.

"Gaara yang sopan dong!" kata Sarutobi gak kalah emosinya.

"Ah, maaf," kata Gaara yang sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sasuke.

"Tadi aku sedang membuat sesuatu tapi karena kesalahan kecil makanya jadi gagal. Terlebih daripada itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku gampang termakan emosi," kata Gaara dengan agak menyesal.

"Kamu harus rajin berlatih!" kata Sasuke yang OOT (Out Of Topic).

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, kalau kamu mau berhasil kamu harus rajin berlatih," kata Sasuke PD.

"Iya, kamu benar," jawab Gaara.

"Ini untukmu," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan benda yang berwarna coklat itu.

"Terima kasih. Memang ini yang kubutuhkan," kata Gaara lalu menerima pemberian Sasuke.

"Boleh tahu, itu namanya apa?" tanya Sasuke ke Gaara.

"Namanya Copper Ore, ini berguna untuk mengupgrade alatmu menjadi lebih baik lagi," terang Gaara.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari Blacksmith.

"Habis ini aku beli ayam 1 ekor, sapi 1 ekor dan domba 1 ekor," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan ke Hyuuga Farm.

Hyuuga Farm 11.40 AM

"Permisi," kata Sasuke begitu memasuki rumah keluarga Hinata.

"Oh, Sasuke kemarilah!" perintah Hinata.

"Kebetulan kamu datang, kita baru saja mau makan Spa-Boiled Egg," kata Hinata ceria.

"Neji, berikan satu untuk Sasuke!" perintah Hiashi.

"Ini! Aku jamin kamu bakalan suka karena telur adalah makanan terenak di dunia," kata Neji sambil memberikan salah satu Spa-Boiled Egg ke Sasuke dan Sasuke segera memakan Spa-Boiled Egg yang diberikan Neji.

"Gimana?" tanya Neji.

"Enak," jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkan kataku," kata Neji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Oh ya paman, aku mau membeli ayam 1 ekor dan makananya sebanyak 100 unit," kata Sasuke ke Hiashi.

"Semuanya 2500 ryo, nanti ayam dan makanannya akan diantarkan oleh Neji," kata Hiashi. Sasuke lalu membayarnya lalu segera keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga tak lupa juga ia pamit.

"Sekarang membeli sapid an domba di Oro-chan Farm. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kesana tapi apa boleh buat," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan ke Oro-chan Farm.

Oro-chan Farm 00.10 PM

"Oh, Sasu chan kamu datang," kata Orochimaru senang.

"Iya, aku mau membeli 1 ekor domba dan 1 ekor sapi beserta 200 unit makanannya," kata Sasuke.

"Semuanya 14ribu ryo, aku akan mengantarkannya ke ladangmu nanti," kata Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke lalu pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu –menurut Sasuke-.

"Aku lupa membeli sikat, gunting dan pemeras susu. Lebih baik aku ke Blacksmith lagi," kata sasuke lalu pergi ke Blacksmith.

Blacksmith 00.30 PM

"Aduh!" teriak Gaara kesakitan.

"Jarimu terbakar, ini harus cepat diobati," kata gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara lalu mengulum jarinya yang terbakar.

"Oh, ya kudengar katanya kamu sedang mencari tujuan hidupmu di desa ini. Kalau tidak keberatan, kamu bisa pergi ke perpustakaan dengan begitu siapa tahu kamu dapat mencari tujuan hidupmu," kata gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan ke sana," kata Gaara.

"Lalu sampai kapan kamu akan berdiri di situ, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Eng, aku mau membeli sikat, gunting, dan pemeras susu," kata Sasuke.

"Semuanya 4600 ryo, aku akan mengantarkan ke kebunmu nanti," kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kata Sasuke dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera pergi menuju ke pantai dan mengambil 4 buah rumput yang ia temukan kemarin. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah dekat pantai untuk melihat bibit apa saja yang dijual oleh Shino.

Izumo's House 01.00 PM

"Aduh, barang ini kutaruh dimana ya?" kata Izumo kebingungan.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kebetulan kamu di sini, ini untukmu," kata Izumo lalu memberikan sebuah pancingan ke Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke lalu beralih ke Shino yang berdiri di belakang kardus jeruk.

"Ada bibit yang bisa ditanam untuk musim ini gak?" tanya Sasuke kepada Shino.

"Ada. Bibit bungkus harganya 500 ryo, lalu bibit bunga Moon Drop dan Toy Flower. Moon Drop satu bungkus harganya 500 ryo kalau Toy Flower satu bungkus harganya 400 ryo. Kamu mau beli apa?" tanya Shino.

"Dua bungkus bibit kol. Ini, seribu ryo," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan uang. Setelah acara serah terima selesai, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju rumah sakit untuk melanjutkan niatnya kemarin.

Rumah Sakit 01.50 PM

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang memakai pakaian perawat.

"Namaku Ino, aku perawat di sini. Salam kenal ya, Sasuke," kata perawat itu yang bernama Ino.

"Salam kenal," jawab Sasuke yang sedikit malu.

"Kakak!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang aru saja masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Ini, untukmu," kata anak itu sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Ino.

"Kamu kan tahu kalau kakak tidak suka dengan serangga, tapi kenapa kamu memberikannya pada kakak?" kata Ino dengan nada marah.

"Sasuke, kamu kan laki-laki pasti kamu akan membelaku kan?" tanya anak kecil itu dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke.

"HUWAAA!" tangis anak kecil itu lalu pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah, Konohamaru memang seperti itu. Konohamaru adalah adikku semata wayang," kata Ino.

"Oh ya, apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ingin menanyakan apakah rumput ini berbahayajika dimakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukan rumput yang ia petik.

"Tidak, ini bisa dimakan. Tapi jika kamu menemukan rumput seperti ini yang berwarna merah jangan dimakan karena rumput itu beracun," terang Ino.

"Oh, begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya," kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sekarang ke supermarket," kata Sasuke setelah ia berada di luar rumah sakit dan lalu menuju ke supermarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Yah, hari ini tutup besok aku akan ke sini lagi," kata Sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dan hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah perpustakaan satu-satunya di desa ini.

Perpustakaan 02.30 PM

"Permisi," kata Sasuke begitu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Lalu di sebelah sana terdapat hamparan bunga yang…." terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Sasuke dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari dimana asal suara itu. Dalam kurun waktu yang sebentar, ia berhasil menemukan asal muasal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi saiang ia temui di Blacksmith.

"Sedang apa kamu?" tanya Sasuke yang mengejutkan gadis itu.

"Ah…. Aku sedang menulis novel tapi aku terkena writer block," kata gadis itu.

"Writer block?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, itu semacam penyakit bagi penulis karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis," terang Hinata sementara Sasuke hanya ber-O-ria.

"Namaku Sakura, salam kenal ya Sasuke," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, salam kenal," kata Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu mau meminjam buku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu ya," kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Aku pamit dulu," kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sekarang saatnya memebersihkan ladang," kata Sasuke lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

Uchiha Farm 03.10 PM

"Aduh, berantakan sekali. Aku mulai dari membersikan rumput liar," kata Sasuke lalu mengambil sabitnya dan segera membersihkannya.

Sesekali ia mengambil cangkul untuk mempersiapkan tanah agar bisa ditanami. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke segera mengambil bibit dari tasnya lalu ditanam di tanah yang sudah di persiapkan dan setelah itu disiramnya bibit itu.

Setelah selesai disiram, ia menyiapkan kapaknya untuk menebangi ranting-ranting yang nantinya akan menjadi kayu dan kayu itu akan berguna untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya yaitu membangun kamar mandi sambil mengomel-ngomel- ngomel dengan penuh dendam, "Awas kau baka aniki! Begitu aku pulang ke kota akan kucincang kau!"

4 jam kemudian

KRUCUK!

Begitulah bunyi perut Sasuke yang minta diisi.

"Lebih baik aku ke penginapan dulu untuk membeli makan malam," kata Sasuke lalu pergi ke penginapan.

Inn 08.00 PM

"Temari, aku pesan nasi omelet satu ya," kata Sasuke pada Temari.

"Ya," jawab Temari lalu membuatkan pesanan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Temari memberikan pesanan Sasuke kepada Sasuke yang sudah menunggu dengan perut yang sangat sangat sangat lapar. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, makanan yang tak berdosa itu habis dimakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi sewaktu ia akan membanyar makanannya…

"Sasuke, aku minta tolong. Tolong antarkan Tenten ke rumahnya ya. Rumahnya ada di supermarket," kata Neji lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ta…." kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hik! Hik! Antarkan aku ke rumah," kata gadis bercepol dua yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke dan yang Sasuke tahu namanya adalah Tenten.

"Paman, ini uangnya," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan uangnya ke Kankuro yang ada di belakang meja kasir lalu segera keluar dari penginapan dan mengantarkan Tenten.

Supermarket 09.00 PM

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan anakku, Sasuke," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak Sasuke. Namaku adalah Yamato dan wanita tadi adalah Shizune, istriku. Hati-hati di jalan," kata seorang pria berambut coklat dan bernama Yamato itu lalu masuk ke daam rumah dan menguncinya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Uchiha Farm 09.40 PM

"Rupanya gadis-gadis di desa ini cantik-cantik juga ya. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten. Hoam. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu," kata Sasuke lalu segera memasuki alam yang hanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting. Yaitu surat dari anikinya yang sangat mencemaskan keadaannya.

* * *

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 nih…

Maaf kelamaan update, lagi sibuk dengan berbagai urusan sekolah dan maaf kalau tulisannya agak berantakan. Dan setelah saya pikir-pikir, di chapter 1 kan ada perkenalan tentang kurcaci, saya menghapusnya dan memindahkannya ke chapter ini. Karena saya akan memberikan peran kurcaci pada tokoh yang lain, jadi tidak akan ada chara dari harvest moon.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. m(=,=)m

* * *

"APA? AKU GAK MAU!"

"Harus Sasuke! Harus! Kamu harus melakukannya!"

"Tapi, aniki..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Besok kamu akan berangkat ke desa itu!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume**

**Harvest Moon : The Adventure of Sasuke © Stellar Alerion**

**Pairing : Straight, shou-ai**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dan typo**

* * *

"Hoam! Engh, masih ngantuk. Tidur lagi ah…" kata tokoh utama kita yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti ayam ini.

"Gawat! Aku lupa memberi makan hewanku," dengan segera Sasuke membuang selimut miliknya lalu keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung memberi makan hewan-hewannya.

Pertama, ia masuk ke dalam kandang sapi, begitu Sasuke masuk ke sana yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kandang yang berukuran kecil, berantakan, dan bau.

"Bau banget..." kata Sasuke sambil menutup hidungnya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali keluar dari kandang itu tapi ia harus tetap berada di sana dan memberi makan, menggosok ternaknya, dan mengajak bicara mereka.

Setelah berjuang menahan bau yang luar biasa tak enak, akhirnya Sasuke sampai ke tempat dimana makanan domba dan sapinya, lalu ia mengambil dua ikat rumput lalu menaruhnya ke dalam tempat makan sapi dan dombanya.

"Ok, sekarang saatnya menggosok mereka," kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil sikat dari dalam tasnya.

"Nah, kemari dombaku yang manis," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati domba satu-satunya itu.

Namun yang terlihat di mata dombanya Sasuke adalah seorang manusia yang sangat bernafsu untuk mengrapenya(?), eh salah, yang benar Sasuke bernafsu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepada dirinya (domba). Dan karena hal itulah, sang domba berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Amat sangat disayangkan, baru beberapa langkah domba itu berjalan, dia sudah tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Srok! Srok! Srok!" kira-kira begitulah bunyinya saat Sasuke menggosok dombanya.

"Nah begitu dong, jadi domba yang baik," kata Sasuke.

"Mbeeeek!" jawab dombanya. Ah, sepertinya penggemar Sasuke bertambah satu lagi nih.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran sapi. Sapi, I'm coming!" kata Sasuke bersemangat lalu pergi menuju ke tempat sapinya. Dan untungnya sapi Sasuke ini hanya diam ditempat sehingga dengan mudahnya dia menggosok sapinya.

"Nah, sekarang... Um... hi!" ujar Sasuke malu-malu.

"..." diam, tak ada balasan.

"Hi," kata Sasuke sekali lagi.

"..." masih tetap diam.

"HI!" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak.

"Mooo!" jawab si sapi lalu diam lagi.

'Bodohnya saya,' pikir Sasuke.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke segera membereskan kandang sapi dan domba agar terlihat lebih rapi, lalu pergi ke kandang hewan kesukaannya yaitu ayam.

"Pagi sayang~" kata Sasuke gaje + OOC begitu masuk ke kandang ayam.

"Petok!" jawab si ayam.

"Ini makanan untukmu, makan yang banyak ya," kata Sasuke sambil menaruh makanan ayam kesayangannya ke tempatnya dan setelah itu, ia mengambil telur lalu meletakkannya ke dalam inkubator.

Mother's Hill 08.00 AM

"Hah~ segar..." kata Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup ia bersantai ria menikmati udara segar di pedesaan, Sasuke segera mengambil 3 buah bung dan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempat itu. Dan setelah itu ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Hot Spring 10.00 AM

"Ah, Hinata!" panggil Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata saat turun dari tangga yang akan menuju hot spring.

"Ini untukmu," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah bunga berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat suka bunga ini. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kamu bau," balas Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mematung di pinggir jalan. Setelah lewat beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke kembali sadar dan segera menaiki tangga menuju ke Hot Spring.

'Memangnya aku bau ya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil mencium tubuhnya sendiri. Dan kesialan Sasuke pun bertambah ketika salah satu dari bunga yang ia bawa jatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Hi Sasuke!" kata Karin ceria.

"Ka... kamu!" tunjuk Sasuke dan memasang tampang horor.

"Kenapa sih kok memasang tampang juga tunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu?" tanya Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin merinding.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," jawab Sasuke eneg.

"Hm, ya udah. Makasih ya buat bunganya, aku suka. Bai bai," kata Karin dan tak lupa memberi ciuman jarak jauh serta kedipan mata miliknya dan setelah itu dia menghilang.

"Cewek yang mengerikan, untung dia peri coba kalau dia penduduk di sini aku pasti bakalan pindah ke kota sebelah. Hah... sudahlah, mendingan sekarang aku mandi," kata Sasuke lalu segera masuk ke dalam pemandian yang ada di situ.

Setelah dirasa sudah wangi, Sasuke segera pergi ke hutan lalu memetik beberapa rumput dan bunga. Dan setelah itu, ia siap-siap menuju ke kota untuk menebarkan karismanya.

Inn 00.10 PM

"Ini untukmu Temari," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang berwarna kuning.

"Makasih," jawab Temari datar lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Ck, sepertinya susah buat merebut hatinya,' pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari penginapan.

"Hei, kau!" teriak seseorang berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Saya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu. Ikut saya!" kata orang berambut coklat lalu memborgol kedua tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah rumah.

Mayor Gai House 00.55

"Mayor, saya menemukan orang mencurigakan keluar dari penginapan," kata pria berambut coklat dengan tegas.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa salahku? Lepaskan aku! Aku sama sekali tak bersalah!" begitulah yang dikatakan Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan dari depan penginapan sampai di hadapan mayor Gai.

"Dia benar. Lepaskan dia, Kiba!" kata Gai tegas.

"Ta... tapi, Anda tidak curiga dengannya? Baru pertama kali saya bertemu dengannya, dan dia juga bertampang mesum," kata Kiba.

'Mesum. Apa dia bilang? Aku berwajah mesum? Ganteng-ganteng gini dibilang wajah mesum,' pikir Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, orang mesum?" tanya Kiba yang kini memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya memberi Kiba sebuah _death glare_ andalannya.

"Sudahlah Kiba, lepaskan dia. Dia bukan orang jahat kok, dia adalah petani dari Uchiha Farm. Bukannya aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu," jawab Gai menengahi adu mata antara Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Tuh kan, sekarang lepaskan aku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Hehehe. Maaf," kata Kiba setelah melepas borgol dari tangan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih marah karena dipanggil 'orang mesum' segera keluar tanpa memberi salam sedikitpun ke Kiba maupun Gai. Karena terlalu kesal dengan kejadian tadi, membuat Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah sehingga ia tersesat lagi.

-Sasuke P.O.V-

Kuso! Dimana-mana yang kulihat hanyalah pepohonan, kenapa aku gampang sekali tersesat? Ck, jangan-jangan ada yang punya dendam denganku? Gah, yang penting aku harus keluar dari sini. Tapi, gimana caranya?

Dari tadi aku cuma berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, mana gak ada petunjuk jalan lagi. Atau, lebih baik aku menunggu saja, sampai ada yang sadar kalau aku hilang. Tapi, kurasa menunggupun percuma, tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau aku hilang. Yah, kecuali kalau di kota tempat tinggalku, kalau aku hilang pasti seluruh penduduk di kota bakalan sadar dan mencariku sampai ke tempat-tempat yang tak mungkin buatku untuk bersembunyi. Maklum, orang terkenal.

Hah, sudahlah, aku berjalan tanpa arah saja. Siapa tahu, ada seseorang yang menemukanku.

-Normal P.O.V-

Sepertinya, roda kehidupan Sasuke bergerak, dari yang sial menjadi beruntung. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah pondok. Hanya saja, pondok itu berukuran sangat kecil –menurut Sasuke-.

"Permisi," kata Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu, tapi karena terlalu keras pintu yang diketuknya malah terjatuh ke dalam pondok.

"Hei, kau!" terdengar suara seseorang.

"Hm... ada suara tapi gak ada orangnya, mungkin cuma persaanku," kata Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Permisi."

"Aku di bawah, baka," kata suara itu lagi.

"Oh, maaf. Hi," sapa Sasuke sambil jongkok.

"Kau, kau sudah merusak pintu rumah kami. Ayo, bayar 25 ribu ryo," kata seorang manusia kerdil a.k.a kurcaci yang berpakaian serba ungu.

'25 ribu ryo! Itu sama saja dengan membangun kamar mandi di rumahku. Mata duitan banget sih nih kurcaci,' pikir Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak punya uang segitu," jawab Sasuke bohong (A/N: chapter lalu Sasuke diberi uang 100 ribu ryo sama Itachi).

"Kalau begitu, bayar pakai badanmu," jawab kurcaci ungu santai.

"Mak... maksudmu?" balas Sasuke setengah tak percaya.

"Kerja denganku dong! Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Ta... tapi, aku sudah bekerja di tempat lain."

"Kalau begitu bayar 35 ribu ryo."

'Kok harganya dinaikin ya,' pikir Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikan, Kakuzu!" kata kurcaci yang berwarna merah.

"Iya, kasihan dia, un. Lihat saja, penampilannya berantakan, badannya juga kurus begitu. Dia pasti tak punya uang banyak, un," sahut kurcaci berwarna kuning.

"Jaga ucapanmu Deidara!" bentak kurcaci berwana merah.

"Maafkan mereka Sasuke-san. Perkenalkan, namaku Sasori, laluyang baru saja memintamu uang namanya Kakuzu, dan yang di sebelahku namanya Deidara," lanjut kurcaci berwarna merah, yang bernama Sasori.

"Yo, ada apa ni rame-rame?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Sasuke yang ternyata adalah kurcaci yang berwarna biru tua.

"Habis darimana saja kau Kisame?" tanya kurcaci berwarna orange dari dalam.

"Habis mancing dong, Hidan," jawab Kisame sambil menunjukan ikan hasil tangkapannya.

"Toby mau ikan. Toby mau ikan," ucap kurcaci berwarna biru muda yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari pondok.

"Teman-teman, ini Sasuke-san. Dia yang menggantikan Danzo-san merawat Uchiha's Farm," kata Sasori.

"Salam kenal," ucap Toby.

"Sasuke-san, kalau kamu butuh bantuan merawat kebun bilang saja pada kami, kami siap membantu," kata Hidan.

"Kecuali musim semi, kami tidak bisa. Di musim semi kami harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta teh. Jangan lupa ganti pintu kami," kata Kakuzu dingin lalu masuk ke dalam pondok.

"Hiraukan dia, un, dia memang seperti itu, un. Ada yang mau ditanyakan, un?" ucap Deidara.

"Eto, gimana caranya keluar dari hutan ini ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"Ikuti saja jalan setapak ini, nanti kamu bisa keluar dari hutan ini," jawab Kisame lalu masuk ke dalam pondok.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke segera meninggalkan pondok kurcaci tersebut.

Jalan di samping Gereja, 03.30 P.M

"Xixixi... jadi begitu caranya ya?" terdengar suara tawa aneh, atau yang lebih tepatnya mesum, dari seorang pria.

"Ho, yang ini lumayan juga. Bisa dipraktekkan," lanjutnya.

"Permisi," ucap Sasuke mengganggu kegiatan pria itu.

"Ya."

"Ano, Uchiha's Farm ada di dekat sini kan?" tanya Sasuke, maklum dia baru pertama kali ke tempat ini.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Kamu tersesat?" tanya pria itu.

"Yah begitulah," jawab Sasuke malu-malu.

"Oh ya, namaku Kakashi. Aku pendeta di sini. Kalau ada masalah, kamu bisa cerita kepadaku kapan saja," ucap Kakashi lalu membaca buku orange yang bertuliskan 'Icha Icha Paadise' kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Rose Square 03.50 P.M

"Iya lo, dia beneran ganteng."

"Seandainya aku punya anak perempuan, pasti dengan senang hati aku jodohkan dengan dia."

"Benar. Dia rajin, tampan, ramah, selain itu dia dari kota. Seandainya dia jadi menantuku."

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku,' pikir Sasuke.

"Selain itu ya, aku salut sama dia. Anak jaman sekarang mana ada yang mau jadi petani."

'Aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa, tante,' pikir Sasuke begitu mendengar ucapan dari salah satu ibu yang bergosip.

"Selamat sore," sapa Sasuke pada ke tiga ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip.

"Oh, selamat sore Sasuke-kun," jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang pernah ditemui Sasuke beberapa hari lalu.

"Tante yang dari supermarket itu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, benar. Namaku Shizune dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkan anakku tempo hari," jawab Shizune ramah.

"Oh ya, ini Konan," kata Shizune sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang berambut biru.

"Salam kenal Sasuke. Aku istri dari Pein, pemilik kebun anggur. Kamu sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" ucap Konan.

"Iya, salam kenal juga," balas Sasuke sopan.

"Dan ini namanya Kurenai," ucap Shizune sambil menunjuk wanita yang berambut hitam ikal.

"Salam kenal Sasuke-kun. Aku istrinya Asuma dan ibunya Sakura. Kamu pasti sudah mengenal Sakura kan? Dia bercerita padaku kalau dia sudah bertemu denganmu," ucap Kurenai ramah.

"Iya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Aku permisi dulu, masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ke-tiga ibu-ibu yang asyik bergosip.

Uchiha's Farm 04.50

Setelah memasukkan hasil buruan, atau lebih tepatnya temuannya di gunung dan di desa, serta mengambil hasil dari pekerjaannya kemarin, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membersihkan kembali ladangnya, dengan bantuan palu, sabit, dan kapak.

"Oh, rajin sekali kau, Sasuke," ucap Izumo.

"Oh, Izumo-san. Sedang apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya mengambil hasil temuanmu di gunung," kata Izumo, setelah itu ia langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memberinya uang.

"Ini untuk apa ya?" tanya Sasuke begitu menerima uangnya.

"Ini upahmu hari ini," jawab Izumo lalu berjalan keluar dari ladang.

"Oh ya, besok Minggu akan ada Spring Goddes Festival di Rose Square, datanglah," ucap Izumo sebelum meninggalkan Uchiha's Farm. Begitu Izumo meninggalkan kebunnya, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan ladangnya.

Uchiha's Farm 07.30 P.M

"Sasuke. Sasuke," panggil seseorang.

"Oh, Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu mengetahui orang yang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

"Masuklah," tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Ayah menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini untukmu," kata Hinata lalu menyodorkan bingkisan yang berisi makanan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," balas Hinata.

"Aku antar," tawar Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tidak usah, rumahku kan dekat jadi aku pasti bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat," tolak Hinata halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya," kata Sasuke lembut.

"Oh, Sasuke. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja, aku tidak mau kamu jatuh sakit," kata Hinata dari jauh.

"Iya, terima kasih," balas Sasuke dan di jawab dengan sebuah seyuman lembut dari Hinata.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Sasuke segera memakan semua makanan pemberian dari Hinata. Dan setelah itu, dia pergi tidur untuk menyambut hari baru yang penuh dengan kejadian yang luar biasa.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume**

**Harvest Moon : The Adventure of Sasuke © Lune Percolate**

**Pairing : Straight, shou-ai**

**Warning : OOC, AU, dan typo**

* * *

Ok, para pembaca setiaku, hari ini jam belum menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Tapi anehnya, tokoh utama kita yang tampan dan pecinta ayam ini yang biasanya paling susah di suruh bangun pagi, sekarang dia justru bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

'Baru jam segini, tidak biasanya aku bangun jam segini. Apa ini karena aku makan makanan pemberian Hinata? Tapi kenapa dia memberiku makanan? Apa dia mulai menarik perhatianku? Maklum, orang ganteng sepertiku pasti banyak yang menyukaiku,' yah, kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik aku segera membereskan hewan-hewanku terlebih dahulu lalu membereskan diriku sendiri agar bisa tampil keren di depan Hinata," kata Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Setelah, itu, Sasuke segera keluar dari rumahnya yang kecil itu dan segera pergi ke kandang sapi dan domba untuk memberi makan dan juga menyikati mereka. Begitu sampai di dalam kandang sapi dan domba yang baunya tidak seperti kemarin lagi, Sasuke segera mengambil dua ikat runput lalu ditaruhnya ke dalam tempat makanan sapi dan dombanya.

Setelah itu dia segera berjalan menuju dombanya lalu menyikatinya dan tak lupa dia berkata, "Pagi," pada dombanya itu. Setelah selesai dengan dombanya, dia lalu memperlakukan sapinya dengan perlakuan yang sama. Begitu selesai dengan sapi dan dombanya, Sasuke segera menuju ke kandang ayam.

Setelah sampai di kandang ayam, Sasuke segera memberi makan binatang kesayangannya itu dan tak lupa memberi belaian sayangnya. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan ayamnya, Sasuke langsung menuju ke gunung untuk mengambil beberapa rumput dan juga tanaman di pegunungan yang dapat di ambil. Begitu dirasa cukup, Sasuke segera berlari ke arah pemandian terbuka yang terletak di lereng gunung tersebut.

Hot Spring 09.20

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke begitu keluar dari pemandian. Sementara orang yang dipanggil segera memutar badannya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Yang kemarin terima kasih ya," kata Sasuke.

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Hinata yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Syukurlah. Otousan pasti senang mendengarnya," kata Hinata lega.

"O… otou… otousan. Jadi yang membuat itu ayahmu?" kata Sasuke syok.

"Yup," jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang," kata Temari.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa Sasuke," kata Hinata lalu menyusul Temari yang sudah turun. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiam diri, mematung karena masih syok.

"Jadi yang bikin makanan Hiashi san," kata Sasuke kecewa sambil menendang sebuah kerikil ke arah sungai.

"Sasuke kun. Aku kangen sama kamu," kata seorang dewi berambut merah yang muncul dari dalam sungai yang tergila-gila sama Sasuke.

"Le… lepas…" kata Sasuke yang saat ini terkena pelukan maut dari sang dewi atau kita panggil Karin.

"Maaf," kata Karin sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Ini, aku berikan sesuatu," kata Karin sambil memberikan buah yang berbentuk seperti cherry hanya saja lebih besar dan berwarna merah.

"Seharusnya aku memberikannya ke orang yang sudah memberikanku bunga atau hasil panen salama lima hari, tapi buat kamu aku kasih kortingan," kata Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ini buah apa?" tanya Sasuke ke Karin, hanya saja orang yang ditanyai sudah lenyap ditelan oleh air sungai meninggalkan Sasuke yang penuh dengan kecurigaan.

'Ini buah apaan sih? Jangan-jangan kalau aku memakan buah ini aku langsung jatuh cinta sama dia, atau jangan-jangan aku bakalan jadi budaknya. Lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit untuk menanyakan ini buah apa,' pikir Sasuke lalu segera melesat ke rumah sakit.

Hospital 10.30 A.M

"Permisi," kata Sasuke jaim, maklum salah satu gebetannya ada di sini.

"Ya," jawab seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan tokoh utama kita hanya saja dia punya rambut lebih pendek dan lebih rapi.

"Sasuke. Perkenalkan, nama saya Sai, saya dokter di sini," kata pemuda yang bernama Sai dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Salam kenal," kata Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan milik Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Sai.

"Ah, aku mau tanya, ini buah apa ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan buah merah pemberian Karin.

"Hm… aku baru pertama kali melihat buah seperti ini. Memang ini buah apa sih?" tanya Sai balik.

"Aku tidak tahu makanya aku bertanya padamu," kata Sasuke dengan penuh tekan di setiap katanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakannya dengan begitu kita akan tahu itu buah apa," usul Sai.

"Kamu benar," kata Sasuke lalu bersiap untuk memakannya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau buah ini beracun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, ada saya di sini yang akan mengobati Anda," jawab Sai yang masih dengan senyum yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke segera memakan buah yang dia curigai itu dengan lahapnya.

"Enak juga," kata Sasuke sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hm… kok tiba-tiba aku tidak capek lagi ya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Berarti benar seperti dugaan saya. Buah itu namanya _Power__Berry_, buah itu bisamenambah stamina pemakannya," jelas Sai.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih dokter."

"Sai, panggil saya Sai," kata Sai. Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Sai, Sasuke segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

In front of Chuch 11.50 A.M

"Apa kamu ingat, dulu sewaktu kita masih kecil, kita selalu bermain di sini," kata Neji.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Ten Ten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar," ajak Neji.

"Baiklah."

Yak, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang baru mulai untuk PDKT itu ke tokoh utama kita yang saat ini sedang menguping pembicaraan pasangan yang baru mulai PDKT.

'Ternyata, membuat gadis-gadis di sini untuk menyukaiku susah sekali. Dulu, aku bisa dengan mudah membuat para gadis menjadi tergila-gila padaku dalam satu kedipan mata. Tapi, sekarang aku harus berjuang melawan para lelaki di sini untuk mendapatkannya." Yah, seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Anak muda, siang bolong begini jangan melamun. Nanti ayam tetangga mati lo," kata seseorang berambut abu-abu, menggunakan masker, dan membawa buku orange yang keluar dari dalam gereja.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, pendeta di sini. Kamu siapa ya?" tanya orang itu.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Xixixixi…. Maaf, kamu pasti Sasuke dari Uchiha Farm kan?" kata Kakashi setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku orange yang dia bawa ke Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru malah meninggalkan Kakashi.

'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang,' pikir Kakashi lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu membaca buku orange yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

Town Square 00.10 P.M

'Ternyata benar kalau desa ini aneh. Mulai dari para penduduknya, lalu si cewek kecentilan yang tinggal di sungai, sekarang seorang pendeta memegang dan membaca buku mesum. Kalau bukan karena perintah aniki yang konyol, aku tidak mau tinggal di sini,' pikir Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun," kata seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa?" jawab orang yang bernama Gaara.

"Um… ano…."

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Sakura?"

"Gini… aku mau tanya, apakah kamu sudah menemukan tujuanmu di pulau ini?" tanya gadis berambut _pink_ yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Belum. Aku belum menemukannya," jawab Gaara.

"Oh, begitu…."

"Kalau bukan gara-gara kakek menyebalkan itu, aku pasti sudah menemukan tujuanku dan tidak tinggal di desa ini, melainkan di kota. Kamu tahu, aku ingin sekali merantau ke kota. Tapi gara-gara kakek menyebalkan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi merantau ke kota," kata Gaara kesal.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, dia kan kakekmu sendiri. Aku pun juga sama denganmu. Dulu, sewaktu aku pindah ke sini, aku beranggapan kalau desa ini adalah desa yang menyebalkan, aku juga ingin sekali kembali ke kota. Tapi, ternyata desa ini tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang dapat di kerjakan di desa ini," kata Sakura lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup. Kalau kamu mau, aku akan membantumu," tawar Sakura.

"Datanglah ke perpustakaan desa, aku selalu ada di sana," lanjut Sakura lalu meninggalkan Gaara di tengah-tengah _Rose__Square_. Tak berapa lama kemudian Gaara pun menyusul Sakura.

'Ck, dasar anak muda,' pikir Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman yang ada di _Rose__Square_.

**HARVEST GODDESS FESTIVAL**

**Hari ke-8 musim semi**

**Bertempat di Rose Square**

**Dimulai pukul 10.00 AM sampai 06.00 P.M**

**Diharapkan untuk membawa pasangan sewaktu festifal ini berlangsung.**

_**Nb : Tidak membawa pasangan juga tidak apa-apa.**_

"Kamu bisa mengajak salah satu gadis di desa ini, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kamu harus cepat sebelum didahului oleh orang lain," kata Gai yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke.

'Hm… Kira-kira siapa ya yang bakalan aku ajak? Yang pasti bukan cewek kecentilan yang tinggal di sungai itu. Mungkin lebih baik aku makan sambil memikirkan siapa yang bakalan aku ajak," pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju _Inn_ dan meninggalkan Gai sendirian di tengah-tengah _Rose__Square_.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : maaf kalau chapter ini pendek m(-.-)m

Tentang pair, Lune sendiri belum punya rencana bakalan mempairingkan siapa. Yang bakalan ada pairnya, tapi untuk pairnya Sasuke, Lune belum punya rencana, jadi apapun bisa terjadi

Dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca maupun mereview selama ini


End file.
